


"Would you maybe play the cello for me?"

by gigithechristmassnake



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriends - Freeform, Gross Jeffrey yucky, Leah helping Fatin fall in love with the cello again, Leah not really needing protection, Protective Fatin, The Wilds (TV 2020) - Freeform, The rest of the girls being the girls in the background, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With the occasional kissy kissy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigithechristmassnake/pseuds/gigithechristmassnake
Summary: Fatin had been refusing to play the cello ever since arriving back from the island but her girlfriend Leah convinced her otherwise. Queue Leah and Fatin being in love and bumping into Jeffrey at one of Fatin's cello performance after-parties.or...Fatin being a protective softy for Leah. Leah being a proud girlfriend/Fatin's muse and your routine amount of Jeffrey bashing.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 331





	"Would you maybe play the cello for me?"

It was a Sunday when Leah had first suggested it.

* * *

_Soft afternoon light peeked from behind the curtains, illuminating their bedroom. Clothes and empty bottles lay strewn across the floor - the result of an intense night of clubbing brought on by Shelby and Toni making an impromptu visit - but neither Fatin or Leah could bring themselves to care. Spooning Leah from behind, Fatin absentmindedly traced the constellation of freckles that decorated her girlfriend’s back and arms while peppering feather light kisses to the side of her neck. Leah nuzzled further into the warm embrace with a soft hum of satisfaction, her voice cracking in a way that Fatin couldn’t get enough of._

__

__

_They had been doing this the last hour or so. After a lazy morning of making love the two lay tangled together in a cocoon of their bed sheets. Fatin was in complete bliss and could feel herself slowly slipping back to sleep. It wasn’t until Leah’s scratchy voice murmured the words:_

__

__

_“Would you maybe play the cello for me?”_

__

__

_that she blinked herself fully awake._

__

__

_Fatin wasn’t completely sure why she had kept it in the first place, maybe some small part of her still clung to the validation it willed out of her parents in a way that she alone never could. Leaving one last lingering kiss to Leah’s neck, she glanced over her shoulder at said cello that was now propped against the wall of their bedroom collecting dust._

__

__

_She was fucking good._

__

__

_She knew that._

__

__

_She’d basically dedicated her entire life to the damn thing._

__

__

_But what once brought her so much gratification now only filled her with turbulent memories. Her cheating asshole of a father and her backboneless mother that refused to stand up for her only daughter._

__

__

_Leah brought a delicate hand to her cheek. Brown eyes meeting blue. Fatin could see her girlfriend's obvious hesitation, worried she’d pushed too far. She bit her bottom lip before quickly descending into an apologetic ramble._

__

__

_“Hey, like you don’t have to or anything. It was just a thought and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable--”_

__

__

_But was cut off by the soft press of Fatin’s lips on her own._

__

__

_“Of course I can, babe.” she winked - never one to back down from a challenge - and with an overly dramatic sigh, clambered her naked self over the top of Leah, pushing the covers over her face in the process and earning a muffled peel of laughter and a swat to the ass. Narrowly dodging some beer cans left by Toni and a few of Leah’s favourite books that had been spilt across the floor after a particularly daring dance move done by Dot, she brought the instrument towards the bed. Leah’s head popped up from under the blankets._

__

__

_“I didn’t mean right now!”_

__

__

_Fatin sat on the corner, shaking her head cheekily._

__

__

_“Nope. This is what you wanted. Prepare for your world to be rocked, Miss Rilke. Cello Suite No.1 is gonna blow your mind.”_

__

__

_Muscle memory took over. The hours of non-stop rehearsing coming back to her hard and fast. Pulling the bow against the strings with calculated finesse, the room filled with the sounds of Bach._

__

__

_Fatin lifted her eyes to meet Leah’s and almost melted._

__

__

_When Fatin had first moved in with Dot and Leah, she promised herself that she would snub out the side of her that still desperately craved acceptance from her parents. Neglecting the wooden instrument they’d strictly enforced over her life for so long had felt like a good start. It hadn’t stopped the pain she felt towards the two but had kept them out of her mind. As she gazed towards her blushing girlfriend leaning proudly against the headboard, Fatin could feel herself slowly letting go of the anger and resentment she held in her heart._

__

__

_Fatin’s cheeks flushed a deep pink. She let her voice carry over the music._

__

__

_“If Toni or Dot get mad, I’m blaming you!”_

__

__

_Leah’s laughter accompanied by the collective shouts of Shelby and Toni and the bashing of the wall between their room and Dot’s a few moments later made Fatin start to fall back in love with the cello and even more head over heels for Leah._

__

__

* * *

That was how Fatin now found herself swaying back and forth in Leah’s embrace at some fancy after-party being held for her most recent performance. With some mild scheming from Dot and Leah, Fatin had finally been convinced to sign up for a local orchestral group. Soft piano music filtered throughout the benefit hall as her fellow instrumentalists mingled and danced amongst themselves. Fatin had managed to smuggle a few glasses of champagne from the bartender earlier (which they’d collectively downed in a matter of minutes) leaving both girls pleasantly tipsy.

“You were amazing.” Leah purred against her ear, fingers softly tangling into her hair at the nape of her neck.

Fatin smirked into the other girl's shoulder, whispering, “I know.”

Leah leant back in the embrace, rolling her eyes playfully at her girlfriend’s lack of modesty before continuing to excitedly praise Fatin’s performance. She had watched her play far too many times to count in the last few weeks. After buying Dot some soundproof headphones for her birthday she’d given Fatin the thumbs up to practice whenever, but something about seeing it all come together on stage left Leah star struck.

“I’ve never seen someone’s fingers move so fast! It was insane!” Leah exclaimed, making Fatin flirtatiously quirk her eyebrows.

“I’ll show you just how fast my fingers can move when we get home, baby.” 

Leah cackled loudly, causing a few people to turn their heads in their direction.

“I didn’t mean it like that you perv!” Leah huffed once her laughing fit had died down and slotted herself back against Fatin.

They remained silent for a few moments until Leah suddenly stiffened in her arms.

This wasn’t an unusual occurrence. After returning from the island Fatin had found herself patiently pulling Leah out of the darkness when things became too much. Leah had done the same an equal amount of times. However, the tightening grip on her arms and the whimpered “fuck” under her breath was new. Fatin turned in the embrace to follow her girlfriend’s line of sight.

He looked slightly different, having grown out his gross beard. Fatin didn’t think it was possible to look even more pretentious and creepy than she’d seen him in pictures but he’d somehow managed it - lurking at the doorway of the hall. 

Jeffrey. The man who had fuelled many late night heart to hearts between the two girls. Who’d broken Leah into a thousand pieces and manipulated her into his sick power play.

Fatin felt her fists clench tightly.

Sure, Fatin got slightly pissed off from time to time; like when Dot accidentally threw her cargo shorts into the wash with her white clothes, leaving her with a new sickly green wardrobe or when Toni flirts teasingly with an oblivious Leah in hopes of making her squirm from across the kitchen table. Rachel and Nora somehow managing to beat her in Mario Kart every single time got to her too and Martha…. _actually Fatin couldn’t think of anything Martha had done, that girl was a saint. _But nothing that usually couldn’t be swayed with a quick kiss on the cheek from Nora, a pat on the back from Rachel, a cheeky wink from Toni, a smile from Shelby, Dot’s booming laughter echoing throughout their apartment or Leah gently stroking her thumb along the back of her hand when her father did infuriating things like refusing to let her speak to her brothers on the other end of the phone.__

____

____

Fatin felt anger seep into her at full force, seeing red. She wanted nothing more than to waltz up to his stupid face and knock his lights out but feeling her girlfriend shake in her arms kept her from getting carried away. She needed to be there for Leah.

“Oh god.” Leah’s eyes darted in panic between Fatin and Jeffrey. The latter had noticed her presence and started to approach.

Fatin cupped her cheeks, bringing her gaze back. 

“Baby. Look at me. It’s okay. I’ll tell him to get lost and then we can go home. You don't have to talk to him.”

Leah nodded choppily as Fatin stepped in front of her girlfriend, facing the older man who stood awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Leah? Hey.”

Fatin sucked on her teeth before asking flatly, “James, right?” 

The man stopped peering longingly towards Leah, suddenly noticing her presence.

“Oh, um no it’s Jeffrey.” 

He chuckled nervously when his outstretched hand was blatantly ignored by a fuming Fatin.

“I’m here for some writing convention but I've obviously gotten the rooms mixed up.” Nodding his head towards the bustling musicians.

“How have you been, Leah?”

Fatin laughed cruelly. 

“We’re not doing this, buddy.”

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Pardon?”

“It’s over, _Ernest Hemingway. Pack it up and leave her alone.” ._

__

__

“What’s your fucking problem?” he sputtered loudly.

_Oh boy _, she’d been envisioning herself saying this for months. “My problem is your creepy infatuation with teenage girls--”__

____

____

Before Fatin could continue her brutal tangent _(that she’d practiced a couple of times in the shower) _Leah stepped forward, sliding Fatin’s hand into her own.__

____

____

“Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that!” Leah’s voice cracked slightly but still left Jeffrey shocked at her sudden jump into the conversation.

His eyes flickered from Leah’s face to their joined hands.

“Your _girlfriend?”_

__

__

Fatin turned to face said girlfriend in complete awe. _God she was so in love with her._

__

__

“Yeah, my girlfriend, my musically talented girlfriend that is really good at music and extremely hot!” 

_Super smooth, Leah._

__

__

Leah gulped at her poor execution of that sentence for a moment before regaining her footing.

“I didn’t even know you were into girls?” Jeffrey, who was still obviously reeling on that part of the conversation, croaked.

Leah’s grip on her hand tightened for a few seconds.

“Of course you didn’t! Why would you?! You never truly cared about me! I was just there to stoke your massive ego. What kind of full grown man waits for a seventeen year old to turn eighteen!”

Leah continued to belittle the man for the next few minutes at rapid speed. Fatin caught the “Who the fuck still uses a flip phone, thats fucking weird!” and the “I wish I’d never met you!” but was mostly lost in an overwhelming sense of pride for her girlfriend.

Leah abruptly finished her demonstration by kissing Fatin solidly on the lips and pulling her away with a huffed “Let's go, honey.”

Fatin trailed after her in a daze, casting one last glance over her shoulder at the shell shocked man. With a triumphant laugh she shouted, “Your book was shit by the way!” as Leah guided her out of the doors.

When they were finally outside the building Leah paused, staring at her shoes solemnly for a moment before whimpering “I’m sorry.” into the crisp winter air.

Fatin’s eyes widened in surprise as she tenderly grabbed the girls cheeks. “No! Leah, don’t you dare fucking apologise. I’m so proud of you. Jesus, that was incredible.”

The blue eyed girl's mouth curled at the corners into a smile.

“I lied.”

Fatin waited for an explanation in confusion.

Leah sighed deeply. “I said that ‘I wished I’d never met him’,” her hands found their way over Fatin’s.

“But if I hadn’t met him and gone through all that shit maybe we wouldn’t have spoken to each other. We probably would have finished high school without interacting at all. I definitely wouldn’t have met the girls. He led me to you and I don’t regret that for a second.”

As much as she hated to admit that Jeffrey played any part in the conception of their relationship, Leah had a point.

Fatin struggled to keep her voice from wavering as she husked “God, Leah that was super cheesy.”

The other girl laughed through watery eyes, pulling her into a tight hug. They stood in the embrace for a few minutes until Fatin broke the silence.

**“I’m like legit so hot for you right now.”**

****

****

Leah struggled to stop herself from smiling into the kiss that followed.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If I’m being completely honest writing this was more of a therapeutic way for me to express my growing love for the Fatin x Leah ship ahaha
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction so apologies if there are any grammar mistakes or if it's pretty trash but I felt compelled to add a little bit more content for these wonderful girls. 
> 
> Feel free to rant with me in the comments or let me know if you liked it!


End file.
